Super Robot Wars U
Super Robot Wars U (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦U Hepburn: Sūpā Robotto Taisen U) is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 & PC. it is the Eleventh standalone entry to the series since Super Robot Wars T, ''It is First Super Robot Wars game for the PC and released in Japan. It is released on both Japan and many other Asian countries on July 23, 2019. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Super Robot Wars U is a Tactical RPG game with story Elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V, Super Robot Wars X & Super Robot Wars T, but with an inclusion of a 3D isometric map contrast to its prequels. Plot In 20XX, Fuse becoming to invading Earth, Only Heroes to Stop him and his Minions, 29 After... Earth's History is already to Universal Century, But Zeon Want Destroy the Colony and Earth, and 29 After... Earth is controlled by Honkai, and the Earth is Very Very slow to Destroyed.... Development Super Robot Wars U ''continues the trend of the series for being a crossover tactical role-playing game featuring various series from other studios. It is also announced in the live event that it is the second game in the series to officially receive an English release in Asia, In addition to the enhanced animation and graphics seen in ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter, Super Robot Wars V, Super Robot Wars X & Super Robot Wars T'. The game itself marks a lot of new entries to the series and also a lot of returns. The game marks the return of both Brave Reideen, Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL, GEAR Fighter Dendoh, Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu, Koutetsushin Jeeg, Keroro Gunso ''and Heroman into the series proper, the first introduction of the first to third Transformers Series into the game in the form of ''Beast Wars II: Super Life-form Transformers, Super Life-form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo ''and ''Transformers Car Robots and the debut of a non-mecha series into the game in the form of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall ''& ''Honkai Impact 3rd. However, the game marked as the first Super Robot Wars game to include a series animated by Cartoon Network. In the game's second promotional trailer, the game debuts the "True Mazinger ZETA" (Japanese: 真マジンガーZETA Hepburn: Shin Majingā ZETA), an upgrade to Koji's Mazinger Z, making it the third original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser & Mazin Emperor G. Series included Banpresto Original * Johnny Zariwan * Nama Zaprian * Creamyna * SIZ-00991 Uni-Arineso * SIZ-00991-UG1 Uni-Arineso-Ion * SIZ-00991-UG2 Uni-Arineso-Ray * SIZ-00991-RE Uni-Arineso 2 Series Represented * Super Machine Zambot 3 * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Invincible Robo Trider G7 * Brave Reideen * Aura Battler Dunbine * Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7 * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Third Generation~Forth Generation) * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * Brave Express Might Gaine * The King of Braves Gaogaigar ** The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL * GEAR Fighter Dendoh * ''The Powerpuff Girls'' * ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' ** ''FusionFall: World Collide'' ** ''FusionFall Legacy(Manga)'' * ''Regular Show'' * ''Beast Wars II: Super Life-form Transformers'' * ''Super Life-form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo'' * ''Transformers Car Robots'' * Getter Robo Armageddon * Koutetsushin Jeeg * True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. The General of Darkness ** Mazin Emperor G ** ''True Mazinger ZETA*'' * Mazinkaiser SKL * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) * Keroro Gunso ** ''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie'' ** ''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess'' ** ''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel'' ** ''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 4: Gekishin Dragon Warriors'' ** ''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 5: Creation! Ultimate Keroro, Wonder Space-Time Island'' * Genesis of Aquarion ** Aquarion EVOL ** ''Aquarion Logos'' * Code Geass ** Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Lagann-Hen * Macross Frontier ** The False Songstress ** Wings of Goodbye * Linebarrel of Iron(Manga Ver.) * Rebuild of Evangelion ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * Heroman * ''Aldnoah.Zero'' * Valvrave the Liberator * Buddy Complex ** Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon * ''Honkai Impact 3rd''' Music The game's official music is composed by music studio Salamander Factory, with Takanori Arima as the Sound Director. The game also marks the third time Dan Rudin became in charge as audio mixing engineer alongside his recording studio. The game's opening and ending themes are performed by Anison group JAM Project, with the single "The Panic ~Taisen no Peace~/No More Wars" being officially released on Augest 2, 2019. Trivia * This Game make FusionFall as Seventh non-mecha series in SRW. ** Also, Honkai Impact 3rd make as Eighth non-mecha series in SRW. *** First is ''Tekkaman Blade, Second is Fight! Iczer One & Iczer Reborn,'' Third is Space Battleship Yamato 2199, Fourth is ''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, ''Fifth is ''Cowboy Bebop & ''Sixth is Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX.'' *** In game Chapter 0, this Chapter based on FusionFall Legacy(Manga),who a fan writted that. **** In game Chapter 1,this Chapter based on FusionFall: World Collide. * This game was first to third Transformers Series in this game. * This game make Keroro Gunso re-appeared in this game, because Keroro Gunso celebrated in 20th Anniversary. * In game, FusionFall, The Powerpuff Girls & Regular Show do Japanese Dub in SRW. Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Tactical RPG Category:Tactical Category:RPG Games Category:Role-playing Game Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Zambot 3 Category:Daitarn 3 Category:Trider G7 Category:Brave Raideen Category:Raideen Category:Aura Battler Dunbine Category:Gundam Category:Gundam Wing Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY Category:Gundam 00 Category:G Gundam Category:Gundam AGE Category:Gundam Unicorn Category:Gundam UC Category:Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Category:Crossbone Gundam Category:Zeta Gundam Category:Gundam ZZ Category:Brave Series Category:Might Gaine Category:Gaogaigar Category:GEAR Fighter Dendoh Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Category:FusionFall Category:FusionFall Legacy Category:Regular Show Category:Transformers Category:Beast Wars Category:Getter Robo Category:Mazinger Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:Gaiking Category:Full Metal Panic Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Aquarion Category:Code Geass Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Macross Category:Linebarrels of Iron Category:Evangelion Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Heroman Category:Aldnoah.Zero Category:Valvrave the Liberator Category:Buddy Complex Category:Cross Ange Category:Honkai Impact 3rd Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Crossover Video games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mobile Suit Gundam